cuanto  daria
by yukikandavobifield
Summary: bueno es la primera historia es un laven   allen quiere decir lo suyo con lavi al mundoy lo ara en una hermosa cancion  U/A  la cancion es de ana gabriel


**Cuanto daria**

Por que tenemos que ocultar lo nuestro, si cada dia nos amamos más y más.

Solo por que nuestro amor sea diferente, por que algunos digan que "esta prohibido que no es aceptable para la sociedad" no tenemos que hacerlo, podriamos vivir felizes, demostrando nuestro amor, pero no a escondidas, vivirlo cada momento, sin temor a nada, pero tu te niegas, te niegas a decir lo que eres.

No sabes cuanto daria por besarte en publico, cuanto daria por una noche romantica en un restaurant, y no oculta en una habitacion, tengo que decirte que daria todo por hacer publico lo nuestro, pero según tu no lo hacemos por que los medios destruirian mi carrera de cantante, al diablo con ella, me importa mas vivirfeliz a tu lado, pero lo que mas me duele de todo esto es que no pueda decirle aunque sea a alguien lo de nosotros, no lo puedo expresar abiertamente al mundo, pero ahora lo hare, hoy al subir al ecenari lo are, expresare todo lo que siento.

Un chico de cabellera plateada, y que aproximaba a los 15 años de edad, se encontraba sentado en frente de un hermoso piano blanco, tocando una hermosa melodia, que reciente mente habia compuesto. El chico de nombre allen, era un extraordinario musico, que para su corta edad, ya habia alcanzado la fama casi mundial, estaba tan concentrado en aquella melodia que inundaba la habitacion, que no se dio cuenta que alguien mas disfrutaba de la melodia, ese alguien era su mejor amigo, de nombre lavi, que tenia una cabellera pelirroja, que un jitomate casi se quedaria palido comparado con su cabello, acababa de cumplir los 18 años de edad, y ya era dueño de la editorial bookman que le habia heredado su abuelo.

Cuando termino la cancion todo quedo en completo silencio, hasta que uno lo rompio

crei que estarias viendo el nuevo libro que te llego- hablo el albino que seguia viendo el piano

ya lo termine, esta un poco aburrido para mi es demasiado empalagoso para mi gusto- dijo acercandose al albio

empalagoso… empalagoso lo que me dices cada noche en mi habitacion- le contesto volteandolo a ver de frente, quedo tan solo a unos pocos centimetros de el por lo que podian sentir el aliento del otro

debo de admitir que no me puedo resistir al verte sin camisa – dijo el joven bookman aproximandose a la boca del joven albino besando esos tiernos labios con delicadesa y amor cuando se separaron se quedaron viendo por un corto tiempo – me facina esa cicatriz que tienes, pero me duele recordar como te la hiciste- de lo que hablaba el joven pelirrojo es que en el ojo izquierdo del albino se encontraba una cicatriz en forma de estrella adornando el hermoso ojo de color plateado, que habia sido hecha por su padre a los 13 años antes de que muriera

si pero no hayque recordar momentos tristes, en unos minutos empezara el concierto y quiero abrirlo con una cancion que compuse hace poco-

como tu quieras moyashi – subio los hombros restandole importancia

un tiempo despues empezo el concierto y allen entro al escenario recibido por grandes aplausos, obasiones, y gritos de amor por todos sus fans

gracias por esa calurosa bienvenida- se sento en el piano que estaba en el centro –para abri el concierto tocare una cancion que acabo de escribir- empeso a tocar el lugar se lleno con aquella melodia que llegaba a los corazones de todos poco despues empeso a cantar

Siempre, como ya es costumbre día a día es igual  
No hay nada que decir ante la gente es así  
Amigos simplemente amigos y nada mas

Pero quien sabe en realidad, lo que sucede entre los dos  
Si cada quien llegando la noche finge un adiós

Cuanto daría por gritarles nuestro amor  
Decirles que al cerrar la puerta nos amamos sin control  
Que despertamos abrazados, con ganas de seguir amándonos  
Pero es que en realidad no aceptan nuestro amor

Siempre, con miradas siempre nos damos todo el amor  
Hablamos sin hablar todo es silencio en nuestro andar,  
Amigos simplemente amigos y nada mas  
Pero quien sabe en realidad lo que sucede entre los dos  
Si cada quien llegando la noche finge un adiós

Cuanto daría por gritarles nuestro amor  
Decirles que al cerrar la puerta nos amamos sin control  
Que despertamos abrazados, con ganas de seguir amándonos  
Pero es que en realidad no aceptan nuestro amor

Cuanto daría por gritarles nuestro amor  
Decirles que al cerrar la puerta nos amamos sin control  
Que despertamos abrazados, con ganas de seguir amándonos  
Pero es que en realidad no aceptan nuestro amor

No, oh, no, no aceptan nuestro amor  
No, oh, no, no aceptan nuestro amor

Al terminar la cancion, la gente empeso a apaudir, unos ya tenian lagrimas

Despues termino el concierto y allen se fue a su camerino ahí lo esperaba lavi sentado en un sofa blanco.

que linda cancion – dijo acercandose al moyashi que seguia en la puerta

que bien que te gustara era para ti- dijo bajando la cabeza ocultando su cara con su cabello pero lavi lo tomo de la barbillay levanto la mirada del albino viendo una lagrima apunto de asomarse sus ojos el solo lo beso, lo beso como nunca lo abia echo, con tanta pasion, tanto amor, tantat ernura alejandose del mundo dejandose llevar por los sentimientos, pero como todo ser humano, tubieron que separarse, para poder tomar aire, se miaron a los ojos

lo siento moyashi, me duele que te sientas asi

no te preocues se por que lo hacemos

como que no me preocupe, estas sufriendo, porque me da miedo decirle al mundo que te amo pero te juro que ya no, despues de esa hermosa cancion te prometo que todo cambiara- en eso el joven pelirrojo abrazo al albino transmitiendole todos sus sentimientos, el joven musico se aferro a el, no queria separase de el, miro a su acompañante y lo beso.

Pero al parecer no se dieron cuenta de que estaban siendo observados por un apuesto joven de 20 años aproccimadamente con un largo pelo azul atado en una cola.

**Que tal me quedo **

**Es la primera historia que hago asi que me dariamucho gusto que me dejaran un review no importa sie es negativo o positivo solo dejen si **


End file.
